


Jabberjays

by tromana



Series: Behind Closed Doors [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Torture, Introspection, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tromana/pseuds/tromana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Capitol gave her a strength, but now they're stripping it away from her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jabberjays

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 in the 'Behind Closed Doors' series.

The girl is screaming again.

This is becoming a regular occurrence; a little _too_ regular for Johanna’s liking.

Sometimes, she wonders if it is actually Katniss screaming, or just those soulless Jabberjays, echoing whatever they’ve heard, mindless and brainless.

Designed to drive her insane.

Johanna grips hold of the side of the cot, and finds herself rocking from side to side.

She can’t go insane, she _won’t_.

She has to cling on.

She’s not going to be a tool of their games.

She’s not weak. Not like the others.

Not like Katniss.

Their plans, she knows them all. That’s why Johanna doesn’t care about other people. It’s a strength the Capitol gave her when they stripped her of everyone she cares about. Now, she only worries about herself. The Capitol can’t hurt her if she doesn’t care about anybody else, can they?

Katniss, everyone commented on how strong since her emergence as victor. They speak of how well she coped in the arena. How _dignified_ she’d been on tour, and when they’d discovered what this Quarter Quell was.

Johanna hadn’t fallen for it in an instant, because she’d always been able to see the scared little girl hiding behind the false bravado.

It’s only there because she cares too much. About Peeta, about her sister, her mother. Her ‘cousin’, Gale, too.

Briefly, she wonders what she’d look like now, if she cared to take a look in the mirror. Not that the Capitol would offer her a looking glass, mind. It’s a weapon she could use and they’re only allowed to use weapons against her.

But she can imagine the emaciated body. The scars, the flesh wounds, the hollowed eyes.

And the fear behind them?

Because Katniss’ screams – whether real, or recorded - are beginning to get to her.

Somewhere along the line, she’d started caring.

Johanna knows that that is a weakness, but she can’t stop herself.

It’s human nature.


End file.
